deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamcek Bernard
Kamcek Bernard is the daughter of The Doctor and Ariel/Marlene. short description about character Backstory After the events of the Robotech episode Symphony of Light, the Sixth Doctor, who dropped Mel off in her own time as she hadn't met him just yet, had visited the timeframe after the war and managed to run into Marlene who was missing Scott Bernard when he went to search for Admiral Rick Hunter. After a random adventure that involved evil ferret-like aliens led by their leader Rhei, Marlene decided to travel with the Doctor but not before she told her friends and her sister Sera that she'd be on a vacation for a while. One day, they did eventually meet up with Scott, a misunderstanding occured when she witnessed a female soldier kissing him and out of jealously, she grabbed the Doctor (who was intoxicated at his own will thanks to a few soldiers who goaded him into drinking with them after their latest battle with an enemy alien race). The two had sex and afterwards, Scott apologized to Marlene, who was being honest with her about what happened, and wanted to renew their relationship. During all of this, the Doctor hid in the closet taking his clothes with him so Scott wouldn't suspect anything. But eventually he did manage to sneak out afterwards and Scott never suspected a thing. He and Marlene discussed about last night and while Marlene apologized, so did he saying that he should have controlled himself even while intoxicated but did advise her to, "Take out your jealously by writing angry letters." Marlene told him that she and Scott wished to return to Earth, to which he obliged, though he admitted to being a bit sad about her leaving. Soon after, she found out that she was pregnant and to her horror, she knew the offspring would be half-time lord. Rather than having an abortion, she wanted to experience motherhood so she kept the baby. She gave birth to a half time lord/half Invid named Kamcek Bernard. (Although to Scott, she's half human.) Over the years, she proved to be a child prodigy of sorts- ultimately showing that she was the brightest girl in all her classes at every school she went to, but at the request of her parents and much to her relief, she did not go to the advanced classes. As such, she hung out with two friends of hers and had an excuse to brag to everyone about to how smart she was. She really doesn't respect anyone else except for her parents, their friends, her aunt Sera, Lancer and her own friends. At the age of 15 and much to the shock of her mother, she invented a TARDIS of her own but what Kamcek doesn't know is that she had inherited time lord knowledge from The Doctor. She doesn't known her time lord heritage and neither does Scott, at least not until the stars align for them to know the truth. Personality self-explanatory Abilities self-explanatory Relationships with family, other characters, etc. Trivia self-explanatory Gallery galore Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Females